syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noma Banks
Noma Banks is a higher angel whom Michael assigned to look after Alex Lannon. She joined the Archangel Corps to get closer to Alex and watch over him. She initially kept her species-identity a secret, but Gabriel forced her to reveal herself to Alex when he pushed her off a building. During Season 2, she partners up with Alex and helps him seek out an alliance with Julian and New Delphi. She continues to help Alex in New Delphi and to fight the archangels and higher angels who threaten both of them. She now must deal with losing her wings and her identity as an angel. Also, dealing with the fact that she may lose Alex Lannon again to Claire Riesen after helping him get back to Vega. She eventually went behind and betrayed Alex by siding with Lucifer and gained new, white wings as a reward. Early History Noma is a higher angel whose history before the Extermination War remains unknown. However, it is later revealed that she sided with Gabriel at first while she was in a romantic relationship with Furiad, early in history as well. Having lost faith since God was gone, Noma worked with Gabriel and killed Charlie, Alex's mother. However, she was unable to bring herself to kill Alex himself even when he was at her mercy and spared his life. Michael hid her role in Charlie's death from Jeep Hanson, demanding that Noma protect Alex in return to settle her debt for murdering his mother. Noma agreed. During this time, she developed a close bond with Alex that blossomed into romance. They broke up prior to the start of the series, but had a one night stand during Season 1. ''Dominion'' Season 1 In Ouroboros, Noma meets with Alex in the showers and playfully scolds him for not being more happy. She begins slapping him playfully to get him to laugh and they begin spanking each other playfully. Noma begins to sensually touch the tattoos and kisses him on the shoulder. He tries to deny her advances, but gives in and they copulate in a closet. Later that night, Louis (possessed by Gabriel) summons Noma to the Stratosphere hotel. There, she meets with Louis and Alex. Louis pushes Noma out the window and she is forced to unfurl her wings to save herself. She later meets up with Alex to explain her situation to him, arranged by Michael, outside Vega. He is mad at her for keeping such a big secret from him, but eventually forgives her. The season ends when Gabriel had Noma in his possession and Alex goes to him to see if he could learn more from Gabriel. Season 2 Noma is first seen being held by Higher Angels and Powers. Gabriel was using her as leverage to try and force Alex to read the tattoos to him on his skin. However, Alex lies saying that he could not read them. Before Gabriel has the chance to kill both Noma and Alex, Claire Riesen's army orders an airstrike on Gabriel's cave full of angels. Lots of Gabriel's soldiers are killed, not including Gabriel, Noma and Alex. Noma then escapes with Alex and they head out to New Delphi to ask for a possible alliance with and for Vega. Noma meets New Delphi's leader, Julian, and helps Alex carry out a variety of tasks before earning Julian's trust. Unfortunately, Noma and Alex's trust is short lived when they figure out Julian's plans with the Aether and his dormant angel army. When the archangel brothers, Gabriel and Michael, invade the city together to find and get Alex out of New Delphi, they figure out that Julian was really a Higher Angel Michael killed centuries ago for failing his mission during the Flood. While they're all trapped in New Delphi's walls and Alex, Gabriel and Noma were captured by Julian, Noma couldn't tell Julian what he wanted to know about the Aether after hiding it on him, but neither watch Alex get tortured and eventually killed. She ripped out her own wings to free herself and then him. They then meet with Michael, who helps them flee from New Delphi. She later helps Alex, along with Michael get back to Vega and has an awkward reunion between Claire Riesen, Alex's ex-lover. She now must deal with losing her wings and her identity as an angel. Also, dealing with the fact that she may lose Alex Lannon again to Claire Riesen after helping him get back to Vega. She deals with the loss of her wings further when the Amphora is released into Vega, however, Alex pulls her out of the darkness of losing her wings once again. As Vega is over run by an Eight-Ball army, she helps Alex fight to save Vega while still grieving the loss of her black wings. However, during this time, she manages to make a deal with Lucifer and gains back new white wings, betraying Michael's oath to protect Alex. After-Series Assumptions/Conclusions Noma possibly tried to bring Alex to Lucifer after she signed her life over to him, for a new set of wings. However, Michael and Gabriel possibly thwarted her plans and she probably flew away from Alex's side (for good) to work for Lucifer and his followers, including The Prophet. It can be assumed that she formed an alliance with the Prophet and to do his and Lucifer's tasks to try and help the former archangel come back to life. It also can be assumed that she regretted her decision to betray Alex, but she would do it again if it meant keeping her wings. It is quite likely she decimated her relationship with Alex and Michael and would not be forgiven by Alex. She also may reveal to Alex her role in killing The Chosen One's Mother. In the end, Noma is possibly defeated by Alex, Michael and Gabriel when the three defeat Lucifer and his followers. It is likely that Noma may want a second chance with Alex, but it would be up to Alex to forgive her. Personality Noma is playful and full of humor with Alex. However, she is a higher angel and displays a strong sense of courage. She is very self sacrificing as well, ripping out her own wings to save her love's life. Michael, the archangel, even told her that she has honor unlike anyone he has seen in decades. However, years earlier, she followed Gabriel and was willing to kill a mother and her baby son to see God reappear. Gabriel warned Michael of her possible future betrayal years before she betrayed Alex once again by siding with Lucifer to gain back her wings. So really, she only protected Alex because she wanted to stay on God's path, but this may be partly untrue being she loves Alex. Powers & Abilities * Immortality – Noma is eons of years old. * Manifestation ''' – As a higher angel Noma was granted a physical body. * '''Wings – Noma had feathery black, steel wings, but lost them in season 2 episode 5 after saving Alex. After siding with Lucifer she gained new white wings. * Flight – Noma can manifest her wings to fly. * Superhuman Strength – Noma is stronger than eight-balls. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' * Electricity *'Mass Explosions' *'Higher Angels' - As a higher angel, Noma can be possessed by an archangel like Gabriel. Category:Angel Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Higher Angel Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters